A Christmas for two
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Conner and his sister get to spend Christmas together for the first time. This is Lilly's first Christmas so it will be a Christmas to remember.


**I have two more fanfics to do Christmas stories to get up. This one is a Christmas story for my For the love of Family Fanfic. Lilly hasn't had a Christmas ever so this Christmas is her first Christmas with her brother and he wants to make it special. Altair and Ezio have special plans of their own and will do anything for their girls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and I own Suki while Monsterslut owns Audrey. Merry Christmas everyone.**

Lilly had been sitting in her dorm room; this was actually her first Christmas so she had no idea what Christmas really was. She had no idea really what Christmas really was as she had lived with her mother this whole time. The tribe actually never ever celebrated Christmas before so she had no idea what she should do. Audrey had always tried to invite her over to her house every year but she never had actually gone for Christmas. This time she had no way of getting out of it. Audrey had come back to the room holding a bag of something as Lilly sat up.

"Would you like any help with those Audrey? You have quite a few bags there, I know I can help you carry some of them."

Audrey walked onto her side of the room and set the bags down and shook her head.

"No you just sit back and relax; this is going to be special for you Lilly. Just let us all handle everything. You just go shower or something. Your brother wants us over at his dorm room in a few hours. I want to make sure that I have everything right as well."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she headed to the bathroom. Audrey took her chance and opened up the bags and began to wrap them up. Altair walked in without knocking as Audrey shook her head as he walked in.

"Don't you ever knock? You are lucky I wasn't dressing as I don't think Lilly would like her boyfriend looking at some other girl changing her clothes."

Altair shook his head as he looked over at Audrey. The young Syrian shook his head as he thought that it was amusing considering that he had not only seen all his roommates naked as at one point or another they had all slept together. Seeing another female naked really was no problem, as long as he didn't like that girl or the fact that Ezio had already teased the young Syrian with his girlfriend's body already.

"Just relax; anyways I want to hide my gift for Lilly in here before the party. I want to give it to her at the right moment, but I am afraid the other guys might tease me about it. Well Ezio won't but he is the only one really. Conner though I am not sure how he would react."

She tilted her head wondering what he meant until he pulled out the tiny box from his pocket. Altair had never been one to take any kind of relationship seriously. Seeing him pull that little box out of his pocket shocked Audrey.

"You are really serious about Lilly aren't you? From what Ezio has said you have never been serious about anyone in your life. Seeing you serious might want be worried on what Ezio would say huh?"

Altair looked up hearing the shower. He put the box back in his pocket as he shook his head and turned and went to head to the door. He thought this was stupid as who was he kidding trying to purpose to Conner's little sister on Christmas?

"Maybe it was a mistake, maybe I will just give it to her as a promise ring. Though she can do so much better than me, she is a very sweet kid as she is very innocent. She may find someone better than me anyways."

The shower turned off as Altair then turned and left without another word. Audrey had watched him confused as he had left. If she made him happy then who was he to judge him? I mean it just mattered what they felt so why should it matter what anyone else thought? Lilly had walked out wearing a towel around her body as she looked around.

"I thought I heard someone else in here, maybe it was the radio or TV perhaps?"

Audrey nodded as she then thought about something, she would find out how Lilly felt about Altair and then somehow tell him what she really felt about him. That would be the perfect way to see how she felt about Altair.

"Hey Lilly, I know you are dating Altair but I want to know how you really feel about him. I mean if you really don't want to answer I understand but…"

"I love him Audrey; I love him with all my heart. The only thing that I am scared about is me losing him. I mean he is such a wonderful person and I don't want to lose him."

She turned away and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed and change. Who was she thinking as she knew that he would just move onto the next girl as soon as he got bored of her. She pulled out her phone as she looked at the picture on her phone. It was her and Altair as they were so happy together. She smiled as she began to put on the dress she had bought. It was a long red dress that went down to her knees. When she walked out of the bathroom, Ezio had walked in through the door.

Ezio had a beautiful suit on as she gasped as she had never seen him wearing a suit.

"Conner wants you two there now. He said it is very important. I had come here to get you two. Audrey I have a surprise for you when you get there."

Audrey looked surprised but both girls grabbed their stuff as Ezio had picked up the bag that Audrey was trying to carry as they walked to Conner's room. It was bright as Lilly walked inside first. She looked around as Altair looked so handsome in a suit as well. She blushed softly as she walked over to Altair who was smiling but shaking like a leaf. She was worried for him as she placed her hand on him.

"Altair are you alright? You are shaking horribly."

Ezio had taken Audrey into the other room and hearing her scream then yell out yes she looked up as the door instantly shut. She looked worried until Altair cleared his throat.

"Actually I want to ask you something myself. I want to take you outside first."

She nodded as she followed him onto the porch. When he turned around he shut the door causing everyone to look out the door without them realizing it. When he pulled out the small ring and held it out to her.

"I know we have known each other for a short time, but I have felt like it is a lifetime. I love you Lilly and I want to be yours forever. I hope you feel the same way."

She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as she smiled.

"I love you too Altair with all my heart."

He leaned up kissing her softly as mistletoe was right over them. This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
